


Growing Pains

by Chris_White



Series: Raven [2]
Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman & Related Fandoms, Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_White/pseuds/Chris_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nambu reflects on the kids he's raising to fight a war no one believes is coming, and spends some time with each in turn. A prequel for the Raven universe, and a response to the Growing Up Challenge on Gatchamania. Touches on homosexuality but no sexual content or actual relationships, they're a bit young. Originally posted in April 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

### Chapter 1: Nambu

Kozaburo Nambu watched his young wards from the window. They tore across the yard in some game that looked like a combination of soccer, football, and a few other random rules tossed in for good measure. He loved catching them in these unguarded moments, when they weren't trying hard to project the impression of the warriors they would become. For now, they were just kids.

As usual, Ken and Joe played the roughest, though mostly with each other. At thirteen, the two of them still continually jockeyed over everything. Each week came the claims that one of them grew taller than the other, or could jump higher, or could hit harder. There were times he despaired that they were far too competitive to place on the same team. Then the two of them would pull off something so spectacular together, all the while pushing one another, that he felt certain he'd made the right decision.

Though sometimes they pushed one another the other way. Kozaburo watched the pair try to pull something on gentle Ryu, using their collective speed and wits to try to steal the ball. The twelve-year-old was already big, never managing the more lithe build of his teammates, but the boy was no fool. Ken feinted left and Joe went for the ball. An impressively quick flash of a foot and Ken ended up with his face in the dirt. One shove of Ryu's hands, using the bulk of his body to power him, and Joe flew through the air until he landed on his back.

Kozaburo chuckled. The older boys looked flat out stunned. Ryu watched them with gentle concern for a moment, but then they were up again, and the game continued. 

His only girl still looked a bit unsure of herself. Jun was out there playing, dirt-streaked like the rest. Yet the eleven-year-old who was already lethal grace in training was a bit more shy in her personal time. He regretted not having more female role models and influences for her. Tracking any down who he could trust, and had the core of strength he wanted her to cultivate, had proven difficult. 

Still, while the three older boys jostled over the ball, Kozaburo could see her planning. She might not have Ken and Joe's aggression or Ryu's bulk, but the girl was smart, very smart. If they weren't preparing for war, Kozaburo would ensure she had access to the very best schools. Hopefully, once the war ended, he could rectify that.

He watched as she let the boys get absorbed in their battle. Then she looked to her little brother, who at just five was valiantly out there with them but not making much headway. She gestured Jinpei over, whispering in his ear, and then the two of them started to flank the others. Pigtails flapping, Jun managed to collide with the boys. They all stopped apologetically to fuss over her. Then suddenly she grabbed the ball. Only when she took off with it did Ken, Joe, and Ryu jerk and collapse into a heap, discovering that Jinpei had tied their shoelaces together. 

Kozaburo chuckled again. Trying to undo the mess turned into kicking off shoes, and then squeals as they chased Jun and Jinpei all over the yard, game forgotten. 

If he could just make time stand still, he might choose this moment, when they still had their innocence and war was far more play and theory than real. Even now, though, he could see their dynamics changing. As they charged toward adulthood, hormones coming into play, he occasionally caught them noticing one another in ways that had nothing to do with training or play. 

Should he do something about it? He wasn't sure. They were so young, but fairly isolated compared to most kids their age. He'd taken the coward's way out and asked their doctor to give all but Jinpei the basic "talk," not sure that he could survive having that discussion four times. Or worse, trying to talk to all of the boys together, then Jun one on one.

His watch beeped. They were late for training. He might not be able to freeze time, but for fifteen more minutes he could let them remain children. After that, they would once again be warriors.

### Chapter 2: Joe

For the first time in recent memory — well, in any memory — Kozaburo decided that his talk with Joe would be the easiest. Perhaps sensing the momentous import of the fact that he was called in first, the Sicilian entered the office with the wary expression of one who was sure he'd been caught at something, but not _which_ thing he'd been caught at.

God, he looked so much, so painfully like his father. Giuseppe had that same rakish, devil-may-care style to him. Unfortunately, Joe had also inherited his father's magnetic attraction toward trouble.

Kozaburo kept flipping through the report he was reading, collecting himself, until Joe finally settled into a chair. The young teen managed a whole minute before he started fidgeting, sweeping his gaze over the desk in what Kozaburo suspected was a surreptitious attempt to see what evidence had been gathered against him.

Another trait inherited from Giuseppe. This was some kind of karmic payback, Kozaburo was sure. 

As Joe continued to fidget, Kozaburo considered waiting in silence until Joe finally confessed his worst sins to get the torment over with. It would have worked on his father. It _had_ worked on his father.

Then he decided that, like with Giuseppe, he didn't really want to know. "I understand you've been paying regular visits to town." 

Joe stiffened slightly, then slouched into his chair. "We all do, Hakase." 

Sitting across from that slouch was like watching a ghost. Kozaburo took off his glasses, cleaning the lenses. "Are the others also paying regular … visits … to certain young ladies?" 

He emphasized the plural. Thirteen, and Joe was already bucking for the role of lothario. Had Giuseppe left no room for Katarina in their son?

A flash of an unrepentant smile escaped before Joe's expression settled into something more contrite. "So I have a lot of friends."

"Hmm." Kozaburo returned to flipping through his report. It was easier than revisiting feelings long since buried. "Do you like living here, Joe?"

Watching the color drain from his ward's face, Kozaburo reminded himself that one game he didn't play was making them think he'd send them away for anything but serious problems. "Do you like the countryside here? The cliffs and water? Nice and quiet?"

Still looking unsure, Joe nodded, then cleared his throat. "Yes, Hakase."

"I'd hate for the locals to arrive with torches and pitchforks over their sullied daughters, and have to move. Wouldn't you?" Kozaburo barely glanced up. "Not to mention your allowance isn't large enough to cover child support."

Joe opened his mouth, obviously fishing for a retort. Apparently not finding one, he closed it, staring at one of the plaques on the wall. 

Unfortunately, his reaction neither confirmed nor denied the need for birth control. Kozaburo rather hoped things hadn't reached that stage. At least he'd made it clear to the doctor that the teens were all to have access to it if they requested. Having promised he wouldn't keep tabs on that issue, he had no idea if any of them had.

And if Joe followed in his father's footsteps …

With a minute shake of the head, Kozaburo dismissed that thought outright. He'd seen no such inclinations. Not with him, anyway.

"I understand," he said, "that as a healthy young male, you're eager to sample what life has to offer." 

Kozaburo noting with amusement the slightly green tinge to Joe's skin, as he no doubt tried to imagine his foster father understanding that at all. "But, God willing, you have a long life ahead of you. You don't have to sample it all _now_."

"Hakase, I …"

Kozaburo held up a hand, silencing him. He knew the hunger that flashed through Joe's steel grey eyes. He'd seen it before, in Giuseppe's, and countless others who'd faced death, barely cheating it. He'd seen the need they had to live every day as though it might be their last. 

But death had come for Giuseppe, and Kozaburo hadn't been fast enough to help him win one last hand. With a twinge of guilt, he wondered again whether Giuseppe would want his son involved in this war at all, no matter what side he was on. Not that it mattered. Like father, like son, Joe would make himself part of it one way or another.

At least this way he had a fighting chance. Especially with the carrot Kozaburo was about to dangle. It should be enough to refocus certain energies as well. "If you can behave yourself over the next few months, I'll arrange some specialty skill instruction for you."

Joe wrinkled his nose. "What kind of skill? Basket weaving?"

Reaching into his desk, Kozaburo pulled out a packet with Joe's name on it. Inside were the details for the driving instruction he'd already lined up. It matched his reflexes and talents perfectly, and for once made him other than a carbon copy of his father. 

The Sicilian took the packet with a dubious expression. As he pulled the papers out, his jaw started to drop. "You do remember I'm thirteen?"

"Private track," said Kozaburo with amusement at Joe's sudden respect of the law. "Private rules."

Joe flipped through the materials, a gleam in his eyes. "How well do I have to behave?"

Offer the boy the world and he still wanted to know how far he could push things. _Giuseppe, he truly is your son._

Kozaburo kept his expression firm despite the urge to smile. "I don't want to hear any more about you sampling every eligible female in a fifty-mile radius."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not _that_ bad."

"Mm hmm. Even so." 

Clutching the papers, Joe stood. "Three months?"

"Three months."

Joe watched him for a moment, and this time, Kozaburo stared into those hauntingly familiar eyes to let Giuseppe's son see the depths of his sincerity. One day, he hoped he might tell the boy more about his father, though certain secrets were best kept to those who lived them. In the meantime, he would keep finding ways to channel Joe's impulsive nature into productive pursuits.

With a sharp nod, Joe broke eye contact, apparently satisfied. He lifted the packet with a broad grin. "In three months, then, Hakase."

Kozaburo waved in dismissal. The teen bolted, no doubt to pour over the materials, and drive the others crazy with them. At least he'd be tearing around a track in a firesuit, helmet, and vehicles with top-quality safety features given their speed. That should reduce the parental nightmares to once a week, at most.

Letting out a sigh, he pondered who to tackle next. Since today he was in avoidance mode, Kozaburo stood, heading toward the library. Jun should just be finishing a tutoring session. Best to catch her before she got sucked into Joe's whirlwind of excitement.

The second least difficult. At least, for him. Somehow, as the only girl on the team, he had the feeling that wouldn't continue for long.

### Chapter 3: Jun

As Kozaburo reached the library, he found Jun sitting off in a corner, dreamily doodling in her notebook. The first time he'd noticed her doing it had been a revelation. He'd had no idea that girls started drawing hearts and initials so early.

Now it was just awkward. To spare her dignity, Kozaburo made sure to make noise as he walked, then pretended not to notice as she desperately flipped pages so the doodles weren't visible. By the time he reached her, she was all wide green eyes and a smile. 

"Did you need something, Hakase?"

He smiled in return. She always assumed someone else needed something, rather than the fact that she needed things. It was an admirable quality, though one that he had to find a way to help her temper, so she took care of herself as well. 

"I thought I'd see if you needed help with your project." Kozaburo pulled up a seat, as always admiring the contrast between pigtails and pink next to textbooks on physics, electronics, and demolitions. 

"More components arrived this afternoon," she said, eyes bright. "Have you seen them?"

He shook his head. "Why don't you show me?"

Jun stood, grabbing his hand. It was always hard to be dragged by a young girl with his own dignity intact, but he did his best, going with her to the laboratory where she and Jinpei spent much of their time. As Jinpei got older, this knowledge had become another source of nightmares, such that he made Jun lock the lab door every night. Otherwise, he was sure they'd all wake to an explosive surprise sometime when the boy couldn't sleep.

Her project was strewn over the far table. The new components were neatly laid out on the next, and she giddily walked him through them, explaining each one with the patience she must use when showing Jinpei. There was very little he felt the need to correct, though at times he pointed out where things were even more interesting than she expected.

He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to a young girl's squeals of excitement. They made his ears ring, but she was happy and excited with her work. That's what counted. 

Then she got quiet, which suddenly made him nervous. There were only a few reasons, he'd noticed, that young Jun got quiet. One meant that she was about to ask him something awkward. Sometimes very awkward.

"Hakase?"

Kozaburo swallowed. "Yes?"

"So … you're a boy …"

Oh dear. _Take it like a man, Kozaburo._ "So it seems."

Jun giggled, then got quiet again. "How would I know if …"

He didn't let himself glance at the notebook. The first rule of the notebook was never noticing the doodles. Noticing the doodles meant having a talk he really didn't want to have. Especially since …

Suddenly pigtails were flying as Jun shook her head. "Never mind."

He'd learned that with a girl, he couldn't always take such things at face value. It was a hard won lesson, but he'd learned. "Are you sure?"

She hesitated, and for a terrible moment he thought she'd ask, but then she nodded. "I'm sure."

Then suddenly they got lost again in discussing her project. Another day, another reprieve, but she was slowly marching toward her teens herself. Eventually there would be no avoiding the heart-covered elephant in the room. 

He just had to hope that by then, it would have resolved itself.

### Chapter 4: Ryu

Next Kozaburo decided that the third least difficult was Ryu. The boy was easy-going, so that wasn't the problem. It was just that he lacked confidence. His different build made him feel terribly out of place, and Kozaburo hadn't yet figured out how to overcome that. Helping the boy go on a diet just seemed to reinforce the problem. Ignoring the issue just reinforced it a different way.

So it was with trepidation that he went searching, and relief when he found Ryu on the flight simulator. Now there was a place the boy's skills really shone. No one flew the God Phoenix simulator as well as Ryu. Not even Ken.

He didn't want to interrupt so he sat in one of the carefully-placed observation chairs. The children liked to shift the seats around, tricking one another into sitting out of place so they'd get nauseous at the strange angles as everything moved. Having fallen prey to that a few times himself, he waited, making sure that everything felt right. Only then did he relax.

Watching Ryu pilot the flying brick through rough weather, dodging terrain and attacks, Kozaburo pondered how to make him understand that he truly had a gift. He'd love to bring the boy to a base and let him fly the simulation against top pilots, but it was important to keep the project a secret, along with the childrens' identities. 

Then he remembered some of the kids' computer games. The ones that let them play against other children — and adults — all over the world. Perhaps he could arrange something remotely?

Maybe. Though that would expose other pilots to the God Phoenix itself. So perhaps not.

Ryu brought the digital plane in for a landing. Kozaburo sat up, letting him disconnect himself before saying, "I'm going to have to add harder settings just to keep up with you."

The poor boy jumped, then flushed. "I had some problems with the wind shear on landing."

"Given how easily you handled the lightning, hail, mountains, and incoming fire, I think you can be forgiven," chuckled Kozaburo. "Yes the ultimate goal is to get the plane down perfectly. Getting it back in one piece along with everyone in it is a good secondary goal."

"Yeah, I guess." Ryu shuffled in place.

Kozaburo searched for something else encouraging to say. Then it hit them. "I saw the way you took Ken and Joe down outside, earlier. They never saw that coming, did they?"

Finally, Ryu grinned. "The looks on their faces!"

"I doubt they could do that to you, Ryu, even together," said Kozaburo. "That's a skill that's uniquely yours."

He was relieved when the grin didn't fade. It just got bigger. Maybe he was finally getting through.

"You could really add some new levels?" Ryu looked at the simulator.

"Definitely. I'll tell my people to have the next batch ready tomorrow." They were always working on the next set, so that was simple enough.

"Great!"

Seeing that Ryu was eager to go, Kozaburo stood, squeezing his shoulder. With another broad smile, the boy took off. Within moments, no doubt he'd be hearing about Joe and racing, but Ryu had to wait until he was thirteen before he could start flying real planes.

At least he was almost there. In the meantime, perhaps a visit home would be good for him. They were by the sea but Ryu never really got to enjoy it. As the only one with family, it was to forget they were there, and it wasn't something Kozaburo wanted him to take for granted.

If nothing else, it gave Ryu one more thing to dig in deep and fight for.

### Chapter 5: Jinpei

Kozaburo examined some lab results of his own before going to find Jinpei. He should be in one of his special classes, one that the others had affectionately named the "Habitrail of Doom."

After all, he was going to be their infiltration expert. As the smallest, he'd pass through the tightest spaces, so he had to be comfortable with them. That and Kozaburo wanted him to have an innate understanding of his limits. Such an understanding did not come natural to a five-year-old, but even moreso, to Jinpei.

At first when he arrived he thought the class might have been canceled. Then he spotted the instructor walking under the monstrous creation that was the patchwork of ducting, ventilation shafts, and other nooks and crannies they wanted to get Jinpei used to. The occasional rattling noise signaled the boy's movements. He'd have to learn to be quieter.

"How's he doing?" Kozaburo approached the instructor.

The man chuckled. "Like the monkey he is."

From above came a squeak and a thump, then scrabbling. Kozaburo looked up and then back to the instructor.

"Timed mission," said the man. Then he looked up, yelling, "Two minutes until the base blows!"

"I'll make it!"

Kozaburo knew he shouldn't wince. That's what they were all being trained for. Still, it was chilling to remember that none of this was a game. 

Thirty seconds later, a laundry chute coughed one five-year-old menace into a load of towels. Jinpei cheered. If exuberance could be bottled, Kozaburo was pretty sure he could sell the kid for all the funding they'd ever need.

"You wouldn't want to just stop though, right?" The instructor stepped forward. "Remember, the base is going to blow. Concrete and metal flying everywhere. You want as much distance as possible."

"Right! Hi Hakase!" Jinpei took off running around the edge of the room, practically a little blur of frenetic energy.

"Whatever you feed him," said the instructor, "I want some."

"Food? You try stocking food with four growing boys." Kozaburo chuckled. "I'm surprised he gets any."

"He may be small, but he's sneaky," said the instructor with what might actually be pride. "We've started working on tight hiding spots. One time I was sure he'd left the room. Was positive."

"As long as none of the team forgets him at a base," said Kozaburo, his tone dry.

"Tell them if it's too quiet, they've forgotten someone." The instructor stepped toward Jinpei. "Kaboom!"

"Woo! The crowd goes wild!" Jinpei bounced over and grabbed Kozaburo's leg, looking up at him. "Did you see?"

He still hadn't quite figured out how to interact with such a small child. "I did. Very good." 

"Can I have a big hamster ball to run in?"

Kozaburo blinked. "I can't think of a strategic use for that."

"Armor!"

"It's not a very stable platform. And you could fit into smaller spaces without it."

"But I could run on water!" 

Somehow, Kozaburo didn't think he'd actually move across the water, but he didn't think Jinpei was so much concerned with the reality. He just thought it sounded fun. 

"And I could take it to space!" Jinpei started running around the room again, arms out, and motoring his lips like propellors. That caused Kozaburo to try to picture a clear ball with propellors drifting in space, with a five-year-old child inside.

No, definitely not a good idea. For the sake of what was left of his hair and heart, he hoped the war didn't begin for a very long time. Though, if he could develop some kind of energy armor that kept blows from even reaching the team, wouldn't that be something?

He'd have to add it to the list. First he had to shake the bugs out of the birdstyles. They had a disturbing tendency to lethally irradiate the test dummies. Maybe he should add some kind of shielding in there for their reproductive tracts, too. Just in case.

### Chapter 6: Ken

Kozaburo had definitely saved the hardest for last. During dinner, he quietly observed, trying to decide if he imagining things, but no. Jun did everything she could to gain Ken's notice. He remained completely unaware, confused even at her attentions.

Of course, she was only eleven. If any of the boys showed her real interest he'd have them by the ears so fast they'd leave their heads behind. But Joe and Ryu certainly noticed Jun's clumsy attempts to gain Ken's affections. Jinpei picked it up from them, quietly teasing her about it. All Ken did was look vastly uncomfortable.

Not that this was any kind of proof. No, but it was a data point. What had Kozaburo's attention more was watching Ken around Joe. It was like he was watching two people: the Ken who knew Joe or others were looking, and the Ken who thought he was unobserved. A dichotomy Kozaburo knew all too well.

Was he just projecting? Was he letting his own past color what he saw?

Maybe, but he didn't think so. He'd seen other girls try to catch Ken's attention. He looked so much like his mother, gifted with an almost pretty innocence that might annoy him, but would serve him well in undercover work and protecting his identity. Ken never batted an eye when they looked his way. Occasionally, though, Kozaburo had seen him notice other boys.

So he wasn't imagining that. But an interest in Joe? Perhaps.

Or it was just a boyhood crush that would pass on its own. Certainly, Joe didn't hide his own adventures. Ken had to be well aware of where Joe's interests lay.

It wasn't that Kozaburo was concerned about stopping anything. Of all people, he could care less about any of their sexual preferences, as long as they were careful and discrete. No, his concern was that in hiding it, Ken was creating a weak point that could be exploited. The longer this went on, the easier it would be for someone to blackmail him, or worse.

Hence, the talk he was avoiding. Just coming out and asking could crush the boy, making him fear it was far too obvious. Yet there was nothing effeminate about Ken and that much wasn't an act. Kozaburo wouldn't have noticed anything at all if he didn't see the boys interact every day, and didn't have his own history. A dozen tiny things gelling together toward realization. 

Suddenly he realized they were all looking at him, plates clean. Blinking, he realized they were being polite, waiting to be excused. Of all the days. Chuckling, he said, "You may go."

Used to his drifting off in thought, they quietly collected their plates and marched toward the kitchen. While the housekeeper cooked and did many of the chores since the children trained and studied so hard, Kozaburo had insisted they learn some responsibility and civilized manners. He listened to them loading their dishes into the dishwasher, then returned to pondering the best approach to his dilemma.

Perhaps the side-long approach was best. Start with the issue of Jun and go from there.

Feet tramped on the stairs. Rather than going up and risking that someone might overhear the conversation, Kozaburo went to his office. He buzzed Ken's room, asking him to come down, knowing that by then the teen would be expecting the summons anyway. Information always spread quickly among the kids, and he rarely did his rounds with only four of them.

It wasn't long before his office door opened. Ken was doing his best to look casual, but Kozaburo could see the tightness in the way the boy moved. That tactical mind had to be churning non-stop, as he wondered why he was last.

Once Ken had closed the door, Kozaburo gestured toward the chair in front of his desk. Always the dutiful boy, Ken sat, apprehension in those bright blue eyes so much like his mother's. Since he'd already started his flying lessons, he would know he wasn't getting exciting news as well.

"You wanted to see me, Hakase?"

Kozaburo folded his hands on his desk. Since Ken always did well with praise, he started with that. "Your tutors are pleased with your work, and your flight instructor in particular says that you're doing better than many of his older students."

As he'd expected, Ken brightened at that news. His instructor had actually said that Ken flew like he, himself, had wings. Kozaburo thought that was a bit much and preferred to keep Ken's mental feet on the ground. It would be far too easy to praise his ego right out of control.

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about," he said.

Ken tensed. "What is it, Hakase?"

Was that a hint of guilt he saw? Kozaburo was under no illusions. The boy might have angelic puppy eyes, but he was as much of a hellion as Joe. He just put more effort into not getting caught.

No matter. Today's issue was more important than discovering what Ken was getting away with. Steepling his fingers, Kozaburo braced himself for drama. "I wanted to speak with you about Jun."

Big blue eyes blinked at him. "What about her, Hakase?"

Kozaburo didn't doubt the confusion was real. That just made this discussion all the more important. 

"I don't suppose you've noticed," he said, knowing anyone else would find what he was saying humorously obvious, "that Jun has a bit of a crush on you."

Blue eyes widened. "What?"

Sadly, Kozaburo believed him. As a ninja, they needed to work on his observational skills. "You haven't noticed her trying to get your attention? Watching you?"

"Sure. I'm the team lead," said Ken, still looking stunned. 

Kozaburo almost wished he'd snuck a doodle page from Jun's notebook. He could show Ken all the hearts with J+KW in them, but then the blush that currently creeping onto Ken's face might singe his fair skin. Of course, this wasn't quite getting things where he wanted to go, which meant he had to keep pushing.

"I realize you wouldn't take advantage of an eleven-year-old girl," Kozaburo started, watching the flush drain as Ken paled. "Of course you wouldn't. But it will become an issue if the crush continues, especially if you don't discourage it."

Which would be moot if Ken just told her he was gay. From the panicked little back and forth dart his gaze was doing, Kozaburo suspected Ken wasn't going to see that as the easy route. 

"So, uh, how do I …"

"How do you … what?" Kozaburo wasn't letting him off that easy.

An almost imperceptible fidget. "How do I discourage her without, you know, being mean?"

"Try the truth." 

The tension in that pregnant pause was a physical thing. For once Ken looked as young as he was, completely lost. 

"What? I just walk up and tell her I'm not interested?" Ken winced. "But she hasn't said anything."

Yes, they definitely had to work on Ken's awareness of other people. Kozaburo sighed. The boy was digging in. There was no way he was going to confess on his own. "You tell her that you'll never be interested, because you're gay."

If Ken had been pale before, he was suddenly stark white. Instead of fidgeting, he was now statue still with terror, and if he didn't breathe soon Kozaburo feared he'd be picking the boy up off the floor. Time to let the other shoe drop. "It's not obvious, Ken. I only see it because I watch you and see myself at your age."

At first he wasn't sure Ken heard him. Then fear dissolved into confusion, until the teen was staring at him with open disbelief. "What?"

Kozaburo kept his tone dry. "Do I need to have your hearing tested?"

"But …" Indecision flickered through Ken's eyes. 

Deciding to head him off before he could attempt a denial, Kozaburo said, "Attitudes are much more permissive today. There's no need to hide it from the others. They're your team, your family."

Ken paled again, shaking his head. "I can't."

"If you keep it some kind of shameful secret," said Kozaburo, "it can be used against you."

"No." Ken stood. "I can't. And what about you? You haven't told us you're … that."

Good lord, Ken couldn't even say it. "I don't think you lot really want to know about my love life." 

Wide blue eyes stared for a moment. Ken gave a small shudder, then started pacing. "You can't. You can't make me do this."

Was this about his sexuality? Or about Joe? Kozaburo wasn't sure, but that was certainly an issue he wasn't going to press. Not when a small crush could easily pass in favor of a string of others at this age. "I won't make you. I think in hiding it you sell your team short, though." 

Ken was pacing again. Then he stopped, eyes narrowing. "That's why you called me in here. This wasn't about Jun at all."

Kozaburo allowed the corner of his mouth to twitch up. Since Ken hadn't tried to bluster his way out of the assertion that he was gay, he'd return the favor and be honest as well. "It is and isn't. Jun does have a crush on you. I do want you to find a way to discourage it. Honesty seems the best way, but if you truly can't stomach it, you'll have to find another."

"But …" Ken swallowed, then squared his shoulders. "I'll figure something out, Hakase."

Watching him stand so stiffly, Kozaburo could practically see the walls Ken carried around himself growing even thicker. Had he made a mistake? "Perhaps one day you'll change your mind."

Ken's lips thinned into a line. Apparently recognizing the dismissal, he turned and left.

And that made five. Deciding it was definitely not too early in the day for Scotch, Kozaburo grabbed a glass and poured himself a double. Somewhere, he knew, Giuseppe was laughing at him. Of all of the crazy ideas, raising a gaggle of kids on his own to fight a war no one believed was coming.

Should he have offered to out himself if Ken did? Thinking back to the look on Ken's face, no, that would have accomplished nothing. The boy just needed time to accept who he was. Then he'd find the strength to say the words.

Until then, Kozaburo would live in dread of what methods Ken might try use to discourage Jun. The longer that issue was allowed to continue, the bigger the thunderclouds of drama would grow. He just had to steel himself not to step in. They had to figure this out for themselves.

He'd only say something if Ken decided to hide his orientation by encouraging her.


End file.
